1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable window security guard for preventing unauthorized entry into a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows of buildings, especially ground level windows, are often easily opened or broken to allow burglars to gain entry to an apartment, home or business. This problem is particularly noticeable in crime-ridden urban areas.
Most attempts to secure a window from unauthorized entry have utilized fixed window guards such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,378 to Wahl and U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,843 to McWane. Fixed window guards are often difficult if not impossible to remove in an emergency situation requiring quick exit through a window. As a result, such a design is not practicable for apartment buildings and the like, as most building codes require any window security devices to be easily removable. In addition, most building codes do not permit window guards having locking devices.
Thus, there is a need for a window guard which will prevent unauthorized entry into a building, but which is also easily removable from the inside of the building in the event of emergency.